There are various methods of casting metals into usable shapes, such as sand casting, steel die casting, steel die casting under pressure, centrifugal casting and rubber mold spin casting. All have their appropriate use depending on the metal being cast and the requirements. These requirements may include typically accuracy and density. One important condition, which in applications involving safety may be considered a defect, is porosity. Porosity is the natural condition resulting from the melting and pouring of metal. Air and other gases are mixed in with the molten slurry and are transferred into the forming cavity. Unfortunately, the natural cooling rate does not give enough time for the gases to escape and they become locked within the casting, and can be seen in an x-ray as voids, randomly dispersed. This is the natural result of “static” casting. In the casting of nonmagnetic metals, there is no method known which can control where the voids are placed if the casting is static, that is, if the forming cavity remains stationary. Thus there is a need for a method of casting which addresses the problem of uncontrolled porosity.